transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Minibot That Could
Jetfire's Lab (#9672Tn) One of the larger engineering work-labs that has more or less been claimed by Jetfire full-time as it both accomidates his size and has the heavy reinforcement in the doors and walls to ensure his projects do not cause danger to the rest of the city should something somehow go wrong. Tables and counters are filled with a wide array of parts and works in process, while thankfully the storage cabinents and chemical containment unit along the back wall is much more organized and clearly labeled despite the 'organized clutter' of the rest of the lab. In one corner a desk and chair suitable for someone of Jetfire's size sits, and while the desk is filled with papers and tools and the computer terminal is almost always running some sort of simulation or calculations, the chair in comparison looks like it gets very limited use. Jetfire returns to his lab in the Decagon with none other than Vector Sigma itself in his subspace. He hurries inside, taking it out of storage to...well, simply gaze at it for a moment, transfixed. It's almost surreal, the idea that it's here, in his lab...it's almost like the best stasis vision ever having turned into reality. Wait, no. it IS the best stasis vision ever in reality. In fact, the scientist kind of has to second-guess himself to make sure he isn't just dreaming... Er...right. There was work to do. He had to find something to interface with, since the data sockets had been destroyed. He immediately begins in-depth scans to see what he can find. Tailgate is barely conscious, but he's aware of the fact that he's inside of Jetfire's lab. "J-Jetfire...p-pleaase.." he mutters, half in temporary stasis lock. He twitches feebly. First Aid walks into the lab along with Velum. "...and most of the damage was superficial," Aid says, having apparently done some work on her exo-suit. "But there's a lot of modifications I don't recall being done to it. I assume you're going to have one heck of a story for us?" Even as he asks, he looks around the bizarre laboratory. Whistling with a mix of awe and fear, Aid comments, "No way is this place passing safety regs." He strides up to the super scientist, gazing upon the Transformer God. He hesitates, unsure of what to do. Should he... be praying? This feels like hallowed ground, and Aid doesn't even realize that he's now lowered his voice to a whisper. "What are you planning to do with..." he gestures. "With Vector Sigma?" Sky Lynx makes his way in. How does he fit? Simple, he wills it to be so. Looking around, he first spies Vector Sigma and can't help but be impressed. "The troublemaker itself... How quaint." His optical visor shifts to First Aid as the medic enters and he gives a curt nod. "First Aid..." His attention returns to Jetfire. "How are the others doing following the altercation that took place?" Vector Sigma, it seems, can wait. Hubcap is beaten and leaking, but he limps to the side of Vector Sigma. "We're going to find out the exact nature of Galvatron's connection." Jetfire ignores First Aid's comments about regulations. Either that or he hadn't heard. "I..." He sounds rather distracted. "I don't know, Sky Lynx. I was rather preoccupied most of the time. Tailgate took quite a bit of damage, but I will be seeing to that in a moment." he finally turns away from Vector Sigma and moves over to Tailgate. Spherical hoverdrones emerge from somewhere in the lab. Now that he has all the tools he needs available to him, Jetfire is able to effect full repairs for the minibot. He gets to work immediately, the drones assisting him where necessary. Combat: Jetfire prepares Tailgate for surgery, his COMBAT flag has been waived. Combat: Jetfire expertly repairs Tailgate's injuries. Combat: Jetfire is able to repair some of Tailgate's internal systems damage. "No fatalities," First Aid whispers back to Sky Lynx. He doesn't know why he's keeping his voice low, but it feels like the right thing to do out of respect for Vector Sigma. "A lot of burn marks but I think everyone will be up and running again in a few days." Aid looks at Tailgate with obvious concern. He hadn't had a chance to look the most adorable minibot over yet and so wasn't including him in that repair time. "How come we're not in the repair bay? Is it, you know... is it safe to be repairing him so close to, ah, Vector Sigma?" Aid finds his vocalizer tripping over itself just saying those two words. He steps up to watch Jetfire work. He'd speak up if he had any suggestions, but Jetfire's the best of the best and so he doesn't. After being repaired, Tailgate sits up, looking around a bit inquisitively. Then he looks over at Jetfire urgently, his optics wide and pleading. "Jetfire.. You have to let me.. please. I promised. And.. I really, really want to help, if it's really worth a shot..." "Let you what?" First Aid asks, having not been made privy to anything. "What's he talking about?" he asks Jetfire. Combat: First Aid expertly repairs Velum's injuries. Combat: First Aid is able to repair some of Velum's internal systems damage. Upon finishing sealing up the last crack in the minibot's armor, Tailgate immediately bolts up, his optics wide and...oh, that -look-. It was irresistable. "Well, that was certainly quick!" he says, chuckling a little. But then his smile fades, and he vents a sigh. "Oh, I suppose...but first I have to find a way to access its inner circuits." he says, standing up and beginning to search for a way in... Sky Lynx regards Tailgate, and then looks towards Jetfire. "Let him help or he's liable to blow out a processor asking." The Lynx chuckles softly and turns his attention to Vector Sigma proper. "Hmm, so, this is the source of all our trouble." He continues to look it over, leaning in close. "Curious little bauble, isn't it." "Access its... I'm sorry?" First Aid starts tugging on Jetfire's arm as he gets ignored. "What is he talking about?" He's no longer keeping his voice down. "Oh... thank you Jetfire! This means a lot to me.. I'm ready. Just tell me what to do," Tailgate says innocently. Spike Witwicky enters quietly, two other EDC personnel tailing him along with a wearied Autobot that lingers at the entrance to the lab, stealing a glance at Vector Sigma before darting down the hall. "I've never seen the sky like /that/," says Spike, before his eyes widen at the golden orb. "Is that..." Hubcap watches Jetfire for a few moments. "Sorry, First Aid, we just stopped the 'Cons from hacking Vector Sigma." "Er..." Jetfire is being tugged on, so he turns around. "Oh, sorry First Aid. Access its inner circuits. When we were below the Istoral Chasm, I attempted to alter the code in order to reverse the influence Galvatron has exerted upon it. I was unsuccessful, so I thought that perhaps, as Impactor suggested, if we created a direct link to one of our own whose personality programming is in such direct contradiction to Galvatron's," He indicates Tailgate at this. "--we might be able to override his control and reverse the damage the Decepticons have done." "Direct link?" First Aid asks. He folds his arms, "Who did you get to volunteer for a crazy, dangerous job... like..." Aid trails off as the perfectly obvious finally dawns on him. He looks over at Tailgate. "Aw no... no way. No way no how. It's way too dangerous, Jetfire. Tailgate's neural net could easily be completely fried. This could be suicide." He looks over as Spike enters, obviously hoping that the famed Witwicky will back him up on this. Sky Lynx hmms. "You are not concerned about having removed it from the workshop?" He lowers his head so his optical visor is more on-level with Vector Sigma. "How well can a computer operate without its processor...and what is going to happen with all of the other functions while they are unguided? I'm not so sure that is a comforting thought, Jetfire." "If I suceed," Tailgate continues, "I'll be able to save Vector Sigma AND Cybertron. And I'm sure many other innocent Autobots." He looks over at First Aid. Aw, Tailgate has to admit this guy is pretty adorable. "I really appreciate your concern. But Repugnus was right when he said I was the least important mech on the base and I just want to do something that counts for once and not mess up. If I die, it will have been worth the sacrifice. Besides, not very many people will miss me..." He sighs a little sadly. Spike Witwicky is still gazing at Vector Sigma when someone mentions frying Tailgate's neural net. "That doesn't sound like the best idea, no... Tailgate, don't listen to Repugnus. He's got his own issues. If it's that high a risk, I'd vote against it." Hubcap shrugs slightly. "/I/ survived." Jetfire sighs. He had expected First Aid would react that way. "I know it's dangerous, First Aid. That's why I was so reluctant to resort to this in the first place. But my previous efforts have availed me nothing." And besides that, Tailgate seems to be very keen on the idea. The poor minibot just wanted to do something recognizable. Something -important- for a change, to prove his worth to his team. "But if you won't allow him to take the chance...then -I- will." "*If* you succeed," First Aid replies to Tailgate. "Sorry, no way. This is about a zillion times too dangerous and we don't know the impact of it. Spike's right. I'm vetoing this idea. There's lots of ways to help that isn't so reckless." Can First Aid really veto things? Maybe not but he's hoping nobody will call him on it. To Hubcap, he says, "*You* weren't in the same direct link as Jetfire and Tailgate are proposing." Sky Lynx looks at Jetfire and Tailgate. "As will I." He offers up his consent. "At this point, First Aid, we need to do whatever we can to keep Galvatron from turning Cybertron against us. Tailgate, you do understand and accept the risks, yes?" He looks towards the minibot. "If so...then I do as well." "That isn't really the point. I promised Jetfire that if this happened. I'd be more than willing to do it. I want to. I know Repugnus has his issues but everyone does and I value his opinion. I appreciate everyone's concern. But this is something I really have to do. Please don't try to stop Jetfire and I," Tailgate says. Spike Witwicky folds his arms, failing to avoid looking like a disgruntled dad. Though he has about as much say as that metal shaving over there. Hubcap says, "Then we install a filter between them. Or Us, if you insist. A simple bottleneck to control the flow of data."" "But-" First Aid starts, but he cannot challenge Sky Lynx. He thus turns to Tailgate. "Think about this. There are smarter, less life-threatening ways to make a difference in this conflict." Outside there is a rumble as a crack of thunder rolls over Iacon. It is loud enough to be heard even this deep in the Decagon. Sky Lynx turns his attention to Hubcap and Jetfire. "I want every precautionary measure in place to ensure that he has fallbacks, failsafes, and anything else that decreases the risk of something going wrong." He glances towards the ceiling. "The sooner the better. Weather like this will keep our shuttles grounded, and that means a loss of air superiority. Rest assured, the Decepticons will not have qualms about doing the same..." Jetfire nods at Sky Lynx as he approves of the plan. Then it was decided. Lynx had the authority to give him the green light. So as long as Tailgate understood the risks and was willing to subject himself to it... The scientist turns back to Vector Sigma, and opens up a few select panels, beginning to set up the procedure. "Well...Tailgate? You are -absolutely- certain of this? If you've decided against this procedure, now would be the time to speak." "Thank you, but I have already. I've thought about it a lot. Yes, I'm scared to death. But I never go back on my word. What's more, I want to do it. It's been nice knowing you for the ten breems that I've been here. If I die, I just want everyone to know that what I'm doing now is for them, and that I am more than willing to lay my life down for my friends," Tailgate says. "Y-Yes. I'm very certain." First Aid shakes his head as Sky Lynx lays down the law. After a moment's contemplation, Aid finally sighs, "Alright, if we're going to do this I'll do what I can to help." Looking to Jetfire, he says, "I'll monitor his life signs." Though he disagrees with this course of action, First Aid is unwilling to let Tailgate go through it without doing everything he can to keep him safe. The EDC personnel murmur to one another as Spike watches on, wordless and wary. First Aid is given a helpless shrug. Dang scientists. Vector Sigma flashes. "AXIAL PARK 983.1 COMPLETE. PLACING IN SE- Pause. The purple on the computer glows. "REFORMATTING. BARRACK CONSTRUCTION 983.1 COMPLETE. PLACING IN SECTOR 0101 0000 0110 1111 0110 1100 0111 1001 0110 1000 0110 0101 0111 1000." It was doing that before the Transformers arrived, and it started it up again part way during the trip back to Iacon. Always the same few sectors. Were Velum here, she'd be familiar with this. "I'm .. almost ready Jetfire. Just give me a moment." Tailgate turns away, and dims his optics and clasps hand servos together. "Dear Primus... if you're real, please let this work and let Vector Sigma along with Cybertron and all my friends be saved. A-amen." His optics flicker back on and he regards Jetfire with large doleful optics. "Do you believe Primus is real? I mean, I know you're the scientific type who's not religious, but I hear that even if that whatever god you're praying to doesn't exist, praying still calms you psychologically. S'why I've been doing it more often," he says bashfully. Jetfire nods grimly, worried to death about the poor minibot. At least First Aid will do what he can. But it's clear the little mech is determined. "...very well, then." Quickly, moves Vector Sigma over to one of the many workstation in his lab, and starts setting up the appropriate programs while the drones grab the interface cables and start connecting Tailgate up to the faintly radiant supercomputer. As soon as everything is set up properly, Jetfire attempts to begin establishing a connection between the two entities, one strong enough to upload Tailgate's personality programming through the direct link... No, Jetfire probably isn't the religious type--but in times like these? Primus, please...let this work. At least let Tailgate survive this ordeal unscathed... '' First Aid looks at Jetfire. When Tailgate doesn't get an answer, Aid answers for him. "Yes, I believe Primus exists." He looks back down at the life signs, which so far are stable. "It's nice to know... someone else... believes... too..." Tailgate says quietly, taking First Aid's hand for moral support, his voice fading as his sentence ends. Sky Lynx watches from his spot in the back of the room. Nothing is said. Nothing more needs be said. However, there is a faint utterance very similar to Tailgate's own prayer to Primus. Not that he'll make a big show of it, mind. Vector Sigma dims as the world opens up to Tailgate. Billions of processes running all in parallel flash into his mind. Vector Sigma is the most powerful computer that has ever existed, and it is calculating every variable as it rebuilds an entire world. The amount of processing power that this takes is unimaginable, and for a brief moment it is all inside Tailgate's head. Factories, cities, parks, hospitals, garrisons, orbital satellites, roadways, commercial districts, industrial mega-plants, mechanical infrastructure, solar collectors, residential estates, casinos, towers, bridges, spaceports, power lines. All of this pours into the minibot's brain. It can't all be retained in such a relatively small computer, but one thing stands out: Darkmount, the spire that towers over the Decepticon capital city of Polyhex. Tailgate now knows every square inch of that dreaded tower, from floor Negative fifty to floor one-hundred and sixty. It is at the very heart of this tower, on level one-hundred and thirteen, where the powerful transmitters that keep the link between Vector Sigma and Galvatron open reside. Vector Sigma is fighting a constant battle to reprogram itself even as Galvatron's madness does the same. It cannot recover while level one-hundred and thirteen exists. Indeed, there is nothing more to be said. A tense silence descends upon the lab, with Tailgate's voice fading and Sky Lynx uttering a quiet prayer to Primus. Jetfire's optics remain transfixed on the readouts on the holodisplays around him... Hubcap shoots a look over at First Aid. "Is he still stable?" Regardless of the response, he pokes Tailgate in the forehead. "Hold on, buddy, we got your back." It hurts. It hurts in ways that Tailgate cannot understand or describe. There's so much.. just so much data, images, binary code... everything. And it is overwhelming. His grip on First Aid's hand servo tightens, and it appears that he is in great discomfort. Yet, Tailgate is seeing every inch of Darkmount while simultaneously becoming familiar with it. It is disconcerting and frightening, yet... invigorating at the same time. He can see each individual floor of the wretched, dark structure. Then he is alerted to level 113. He can feel it now--that's where Vector Sigma is fighting its battle. It's strugging.. waging a war against Galvatron's madness. Tailgate focuses, and brings his conscious towards where this battle is occurring. "His lasercore is showing power surges," First Aid replies to Hubcap. "And his rate of neural impulses are fluctuating wildly." He looks over at the yellow minibot. "No, he most definitely isn't stable." Sky Lynx looks from First Aid to Tailgate. "Just a little longer. Set this as a benchmark, if things drop another ten percent, disengage and pull the plug. Get him back." He turns his optics towards Vector Sigma, studying the features for a moment. "And make sure a recording of all of this is catalogued for Jazz's team to review." Jetfire continues watching the displays, his mouth in a thin line. He glances over at Tailgate, watching as the minibot's grip on First Aid's hand tightens. He turns away again, unable to watch. Tailgate is on his own now...and Jetfire hates the fact that he can't do a thing to help. "Tailgate, if you can hear me--just let us know if it's too much....I--I can pull you out. All right?!" As the minibot concentrates, he will be able to see the actual machinery on level one-hundred and thirteen. It is staffed by a dozen Decepticon engineers, scientists, and Constructicons. Some are taking notes as others read off the important bits of Vector Sigma's thought processes. It isn't clear if they're really in *control*, however, or if they're just monitoring whatever Galvatron is doing. One of the Constructicons glances upwards as thunder is heard even in Polyhex. The mech shakes his head and goes back to his work. Hubcap frowns. "Well, you know the saying..." He pulls out a data cable, then quickly connects to Tailgate, "Two heads are better than onnnnn-*" First Aid nods to Sky Lynx and Jetfire, but it's obvious that he's nervous about Tailgate's condition. There's a dozen things running through his mind. Tailgate isn't ready for this. Tailgate is still injured. Tailgate didn't know what he was doing when he agreed to this. Tailgate isn't strong enough for this. Tailgate isn't the right mech to link with Vector Sigma. Tailgate isn't... Tailgate can't hear a word anyone is saying. He is completely unaware of the outside world, his optics are glazed over. His conscious floats closer. He isn't sure if the Decepticon engineers can see him or not, or if he's just a ghost, wandering aimlessly. Galvatron has to be here somewhere. His conscious now enters level 113 of Darkmount, searching for the Decepticon leader. Upon searching for Galvatron, Tailgate hits a wall of hatred and power, shutting down his attempts to navigate through Darkmount. The chaos resumes as the flood of Cybertron-wide instructions begin flowing through the minibot's brain again. Sky Lynx looks at the readouts, then back to Tailgate and First Aid. "How is he looking? Have we hit the threshold yet?" He settles himself down. Not much the lumbering lummox can do but watch and wait. Though, Hubcap catches his attention. "Hubcap..what are you doing?" Running into that wall was a dozen more times painful than slamming into a block of zolanium steel. He cringes. Come on... you have to do this!!. Tailgate focuses, trying to block out the influx of data. "Almost... almost... /yes/," First Aid says as his scanners all spike. "Jetfire, get him out of there!" He looks over to Hubcap with obvious alarm, unsure what the second minibot has done. ''Good can overcome evil.. think.. think about all the good in your life. He focuses intently on remembering the past--not just recently, but the almost long forgotten past as well. The first time he got chosen to be an Autobot. When he got to meet and serve under Jazz. Relief after finding out Blurr had been saved and was going to recover. When he first met his best friend, Pipes. When Perceptor told him he could be his personal lab assistant..... He tries hard to remember these things and block out anything else that's preventing him from remembering... Hubcap surges into the data network, bolstering Tailgate and redirecting as much of the information as he can to prevent frying brains. With the Dark Energon, the machinery in Darkmount, and Galvatron's raw power, Hubcap and Tailgate are no match for it. The purple in Vector Sigma flares up, and the wall stands. Vector Sigma begins going back to placing military installations throughout Cybertron. First Aid says, "Jetfire?! Hurry it up and get him out of there!" First Aid meanwhile rushes to Hubcap's side to make sure the OTHER foolish minibot didn't get killed. There were no life scanners on him, after all. Tailgate suddenly realizes that he's not making any progress. <> But his conscious is being extracted, and he can feel himself flying through data, numbers, imagery, and binary... he feels like he's on the verge of drowning, but in here, he has no arms or legs or even a body to flail with. Darkness starts to close in on him. N-No... Sky Lynx sits back silently, watching as everyone scrambles to check on vitals and do all that crazy stuff he can't do. He looks towards the system readouts. "Get him disconnected NOW!" Finally, Jetfire severs the link, terminating the connection programs. The drones pull the plugs, and the scientist rushes to Tailgate's side, worry written all over his face, sincerely hoping that he won't have to regret this. "Tailgate....Tailgate???" he practically splutters. "Are you with us?" "....." it takes a moment for Tailgate to respond and become conscious. "......" He stares blankly at everyone, looking afraid. He notices he's holding First Aid's hand and jerks his servo away quickly, frightened. Oh, phew...he's alive, at least, right? But Jetfire is not so sure about his mental state of being. "T-tailgate? Did you...what happened? Please, tell us..." First Aid was holding Hubcap's hand, but he's pretty great and therefore might be able to hold both of them at the same time. Offering reassurances with one hand and more reassurances with the other. He nods enthusiastically with Jetfire's question as Tailgate's life signs slowly start to return to normal. Tailgate doesn't have a clue about what's going on, all he knows is that he has no idea who these people are--they're Autobots at least, that he can see from their insignias, so they must be friendlies. Also that his helm is hurting quite badly and that all he can remember seeing is Darkmount and a bunch Decepticons. However, he feels he knows Darkmount like the back of his hand--its too much to tell, so he uploads the schematic to the server. A notification pops up on one of the holodisplays in the lab, and Jetfire glances over at it. Darkmount...full schematics...incredible. But...what about Tailgate? He doesn't leave the minibot's side. "Tailagate...talk to me. Please!" he looks desperate, almost frantic. "O-Oh.. " he glances down at the mech's Autobot insignia to reassure himself. "H-Hello...? Nice to meet you, I don't think I caught you're name."